pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under
Danger Ranger-Rulez movie spoof's "The Rescuers Down Under" Cast *Bernard - Mickey (Danger Rangers) *Miss Bianca - Kareen (Danger Rangers) *Jake - Edmond (w/ Patou, Snipes, and Peepers as extras) (Rock-A-Doodle) *Wilbur - Vector (w/ Espio and Charmy as extras) (Sonic X) *Cody - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Marahute - The Powerpuff Girls *Percival C. McLeach - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Joanna - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Faloo - Neera (Dinosaur) *The Chairmouse - Sully (w/ Mike and Boo as extras) (Monsters Inc.) *Rescue Aid Society Members - Various Danger Ranger Kids *Twister The Snake - Gator Ghoul (Scooby-Doo) *Frank - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Red - Adult Tod (with Vixey as an extra) (The Fox and the Hound) *Krebbs - Papa Q. Bear (w/ Mama, Brother and Sister as extras) (The Bernstein Bears) *Razorback - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Crocodiles - Jaws *Doctor Mouse - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Nurse Mice - Various Female Mice *Cody's Mother - Momma Ida (The Good Dinosaur) *Rangers - Various Dragons Chapters *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 1 - Opening Credits/Australia *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 2 - Meet The Powerpuff Girls *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 3 - Meet Thunderclap *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 4 - Engagement Mix-Up *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 5 - Meet Vector, Espio, and Charmy ("Team Chaotix") *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part Down Under 6 - 'You need to be QUIET!!!' *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 7 - Arrived in Australia *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 8 - Meet Edmond, Patou, Snipes and Peepers *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 9 - Welcome to Australia *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 10 - Vector, Espio, and Charmy at the Hospital *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 11 - Tour of Australia *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 12 - Thunderclap Talks to Arlo *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 13 - Interrupting Gator Ghoul *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 14 - Animal Prison *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 15 - Vector, Espio, and Charmy Escape *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 16 - Kaa Steals Thunderclap's Eggs/Nutty's Free *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 17 - Arlo Leaves *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 18 - Under Thunderclap's Truck *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 19 - Back At The Nest *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 20 - Powerpuffnapped! *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 21 - Kaa Tries To Eat The Eggs *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 22 - Vector, Espio, and Charmy Watches the Eggs *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 23 - Thunderclap's Plan *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 24 - Mickey and Toby *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 25 - Climax At Shark Falls *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 26 - A Happy Ending *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors Down Under part 27 - End Credits Gallery Snapshot - 1695.png|Mickey as Bernard Snapshot - 1733.png|Kareen as Miss Bianca Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-2670-1-.jpg|Edmond (w/ Patou, Snipes, and Peepers as extras) as Jake DanielleKephart-1521686 640 480-1-.jpg|Vector (w/ Espio and Charmy as extras) as Wilbur Arlo.jpg|Arlo as Cody Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Powerpuff24745078.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls as Marahute Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-The-Good-47187796.jpg|Thunderclap as Percival C. McLeach Kaa the Snake-1--1-.jpg|Kaa as Joanna Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4665-1-.jpg|Neera as Faloo Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3487-1-.jpg|Sully (w/ Mike and Boo as extras) as The Chairmouse Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Scooby-Do26356046.jpg|Gator Ghoul as Twister The Snake NuttyChecking-1-.png|Nutty as Frank Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8073.jpg|Adult Tod (with Vixey as an extra) as Red Berenstain-bears-family-1-.jpg|Papa Q. Bear (w/ Mama, Brother and Sister as extras) as Krebbs Toby (The Great Mouse Detective).jpg|Toby as Razorback Category:Danger Ranger-Rulez Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoof